1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for preparing superconducting thin films and an apparatus for carrying our the process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a thin film of high temperature compound oxide superconductor on a substrate by a magnetron sputtering method and an apparatus for carrying out the process.